Your Life Is My Life
by everlark4ever75
Summary: What if when Camilla called and it was to ask her to come to the house instead of Switzerland? What if Will changed his mind because of how much Lou changed his mind? Well, this is my interpretation of how Me Before You should have ended. Fluff and possibly lemon in future chapters. Better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1- Lou

Chapter One- Lou…

 _-Katrina, Chapter Twenty Five, Me Before You by JoJo Moyes.-_

 _"_ _Louisa. It's Camilla Traynor. Will you call me? As soon as possible?"_

 _I started at the answering phone. I rewound and replayed it. Then ran upstairs and whipped Thomas out of the bath so my fast boy didn't even know what hit him. He was standing there, the towel wrapped tightly around him like a compression bandage, and Lou, stumbling and confused, was already halfway down the stairs, me pushing her by the shoulder._

 _"_ _What if she hates me?"_

 _"_ _She didn't sound like she hated you."_

 _"_ _But what if the press are surrounding them there? What if they think it's my fault?" Her eyes were wide and terrified. "What if she ringing you to tell me he hasn't done it?"_

 _"_ _Oh, for Christ's sake, Lou. For once in my life, just get a grip. You won't know anything unless you call. Call her. Just call. You don't have a bloody choice."_

 _I ran back to the bathroom, to set Thomas free. I shoved him into his pyjamas, told him that Granny had a biscuit for him if he ran into the kitchen super fast. And then I peered out of the bathroom door, to peek at my sister on the phone down her at the back of her head. She reached out a hand to steady herself._

 _"_ _Yes," She was saying. "I see." And then, "Okay."_

 _And after a pause, "Yes."_

 _She looked down at her feet for a good minute after she'd put down the phone._

 _"_ _Well?" I said._

 _She looked up as if she'd only just seen me there, and shook her head._

 _"_ _It was nothing about the newspapers," she said, her voice still numb with shock. "She asked me – begged me – to come to…"_

oOoOOoOo

 **Louisa**

"… the house." I finish.

Treena looks at me like I've lost my mind, an expression she has given me on multiple occasions. She shakes her head, bringing her hands to her head trying to stop the movement. Her brows knit together in confusion before all of her movements and expressions stop. She opens her screwed eyes and looks at me.

"What? It thought that… What?!"

"Apparently… he changed his mind. I… I changed his mind."

I bring my hands up to my face, covering half my face as my eyes begin to water.

"Well, if that's the case, why are you still standing here explaining it to me?"

"I can't move."

It's the truth. My feet feel glued to the floors beneath my feet. I'm in shock. The shock of hearing Camilla Traynor tell me that Will has come to his senses. The shock of hearing the words- "You changed him, Lou… You did it," fall from the lips of Camilla Traynor. Treena comes over to me, shaking my shoulder to make me come back to my senses.

"Come on, Lou. Wakey wakey!"

I shake my head and then I gingerly take a step forward and then it sets me off. I run upstairs and into my bedroom, throwing on my Japanese yellow and pink coat, yellow knee-length skirt and putting my bumble bee tights too. I may or may not have been wearing them the whole time… Slipping into my ankle boots, I fly back down the stairs watching as Treena finishes informing mother and father about Camilla's call. Mother shakes her head in disbelief just as we all have been at this sudden announcement.

"Go, Lou… Go." My father says.

A smile forms on my lips and then I run out the door, down the pathway and through the gate.

I don't bother taking the car. I'm so pumped with adrenaline that I just want to run. I feel like I could run a marathon of Patrick's knowing that Will was at the other end, not leaving for Switzerland in a few hours. My heart thumps with the need for more air becoming a problem as the cold air flows into my lungs as I run fast in the direction of the castle. My sights gaze towards the castle which has just come into view and my hearing is pulled to the sound of an approaching bus. My arm flies out and signals for the bus to slow down and it does at my actions. I board the bus and chuck some change I found in my pocket into the till before taking a seat. When I stop, I let myself breathe. I breathe in order to catch my breath so I can go running again towards the Traynor's house.

I close my eyes, letting my head lean against the back of the bus seat. My lungs inhale the slightly warm air surrounding me. My mind then begins to wonder. Conjuring up ideas of how it'll go when I see Will in a few minutes time. Will Will say something sarcastic as he would usually? Such as- 'Your plan worked, Clark. Despite all my thoughts wanting to go to Switzerland.' 'Clark, these tricks of yours.' Maybe he may even call me Louisa. That would be nothing like Will Traynor. He only calls me that in the most serious situations. I have no idea what to expect. Would it be something completely not like Will? Will saying something like- 'I should have never doubted you, Louisa,' would definitely be something that's not him. But yet again, I don't know what to expect.

What should I do? How will I act? Would I run up to him, pressing my lips straight to his, cupping his face before he could even being to wonder what word to begin with? Would I just shut up and listen to him, waiting for him to give me an explanation before I do anything too rash. Or would I ask him what changed his mind, listened to his reasons and then kiss him like I have always wanted to do? Actually… That's the best thing I could do. That's perfect.

The bus slows and I open my eyes, seeing it's settling at the stop that I need. I get to my feet and jump off the bus, taking off running in the direction of the Traynor house. The cold brushes over my cheeks and blows through my brown locks which trail behind me. My heart thumping in my ears as I grow closer and closer to the house. I realise how much I really miss seeing Will every day. How much I really need to see him and tell him I love him all over again. And again and again. I get into the Traynor's courtyard and I bounce up the stairs before pounding on the door as my need to see Will have tripled in the moments since I was on the bus to now. A few seconds pass and I'm about to knock again when the door open. A teary and very happy looking Camilla Traynor answers the door. She looks completely different now than she did any other time than now. Her hair not in its usual fancy done up style, it hangs past her shoulders in messy curls. She doesn't hesitate when she pulls me into her arms. This kind of embrace from her seems kind of awkward, yet one that fills me to the brim with hope.

"Thank you, Louisa. Thank you so much." She whispers into my ear, as she keeps a strong and powerful hold of me.

We stand for a few minutes when she releases me, standing back and pushing my hair from my eyes.

"Steven will be out in a second, so you and Will have time to speak alone." She tells me.

I nod my head and she lets me past her.

I walk swiftly through the corridor and I watch as Mr Traynor emerges from Will's room. He stops when he reaches me, placing his hand on my shoulder and saying,

"We will forever be in your debt. For keeping him alive."

Before I can respond, he passes me and walks down the corridor. I take a deep breath as my hand land on the door knob of Will's room. My whole body feels like breaking down in a shaking matter and crying.

When I turn the knob, I walk in slowly and find Will parked siting by the fire, his body facing me. His eyes stay on mine as he watches me close the door tightly behind me. I can see the relief in his face when my eyes lock with his. Those beautiful eyes looking back with nothing but happiness and love radiating from them. His lips part as I step towards him.

"I'm so glad you're here." He breathes.

"The only thing I wish I could do now is hold you tight and never let you go. But, we both know that's not going to happen." The corner of his lips curl up and it makes me smile sadly at him.

I open my mouth to say something when Will stops me.

"Please don't say anything until your right here." Will uses his hand to gesture to his lap very softly.

I obligate and I walk towards Will, sitting myself on his lap, my legs off to one side. I grab onto one arm, draping it over my legs, moving the other so it's circled around my waist. His hand rubs his thumbs back and forth across its spot on my waist as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Look, you're holding onto me." I whisper.

"I guess I am, Clark. Maybe with some physio I could actually do that myself." He comments.

I smile and my nose crinkles as my eyes begin to water.

"Clark, don't. Don't cry." Will says softly, trying his hardest to grab a tight hold on my waist.

"You're giving me a chance."

I let the statement linger before finishing,

"You're giving _us_ a chance."

"I know. Because I couldn't go without giving us a chance. I couldn't. You are the only thing I want to wake up for in the morning and I don't care if I'm in this stupid chair, because I get to see you. You are everything that I want in the world and I'm not going to let my handicap be something holding us back anymore. Let's go on adventures together. Let's do all these things that you desperately want to do and the things that I want you to do. You've made me fall for you, Lou… You made me fall so deeply in love with you that when I was telling you those things on the beach, I was dying inside. I may be a cripple. I may not be able to do anything for myself. But, I'm sure as hell going to try the best I can at being the best thing that has ever happened to you, Louisa Clark. Besides your bumble bee tights." I laugh at this as tears fall from my eyes, dropping onto my cheeks.

"I'm in love with you, Clark. You made me fall for you just from walking onto the property. Just from wearing your hideous clothing which I'm surprised about how you never get embarrassed out in public. You continue to surprise me every day. But, I have never been has happy as I have been throughout these last six months. You turned my life upside down. But, if you think about it properly, you probably turn it back up from bring down for two years. You make my horrible life worth living. You changed my mind and… I assume everyone is happy that you have done that."

I let out a sob and lay my head in the crook of his neck. I breathe in his cologne and the smell of him, hoping that it could be in my sinuses forever. He turns his head so it's resting against mine. His lips press a kiss into my hair. That's when I pull my head back, placing my hands on either side of his face, bringing my lips down to his. When our lips touch, a million fireflies light up in my body, spreading from my head to my toes. He take my bottom lip in between his, sucking on it and making me moan. My fingers rake through his locks and my other still cupping his face runs across his stubble upon his face. It makes me wonder when the last time that his face was shaven… And by who. When I pull away, I press kisses on his cheeks, nose, fore head and eyelids before staring back into his eyes.

"So, when was the last time someone shaved your stubble?" I whisper.

"Nathan did it one. Same with my father before I refused to have a shave again, because it was never the same without opening my eyes and seeing you. You're eyebrows are always knitted together when you do it, concentrating just encase you cut me. Even after the amount of times you did it, your brows still knit together."

It makes me smile as he tells me these things. He always points out those little things and habits that I never realised I did. I run my hand over his locks.

"When I go to give you a shave tomorrow morning, I'm going to give your hair a trim too."

He smiles, closing his eyes as my fingers continue to simultaneously glide through his hair.

"You mean, you're going to still be my carer, even if I am the biggest prick around?"

I shake my head back a forth before pressing my fore head against his.

"You aren't the biggest prick. You may be a handful. But, God… It just give me another reason to love you."

"So, you'll come back tomorrow as my carer?"

"If that's what you want."

"That's all I want in the world."

"Do you know what, Clark?" Will asks after a few minutes of complete silence.

"What, Traynor?"

He scoff before continuing.

"Move into the spare bedroom. God knows that you are going to be here every day until Mother would send you home."

I stare at him, my whole body tingling with the idea of living here with Will. I smile, bringing my lips back down, placing a lingering kiss onto his awaiting lips.

"That's all I want in the world."

Then Will and I stay like that. Myself sitting on his lap, fingers gliding through his locks and staring into his eyes as they stare back into mine. His hand making movements on my waist as well and as much as he can. We talk about physio so that he can move his body more, well his hand and arms, possibly even his legs. We talk about where we could possibly go for our next adventure. And most of all, we kiss. Every time, it's like an explosion of the most powerful explosives, spreading throughout my whole body. I know that I am in love with Will Traynor. I know that he is in love with me. And I know that I changed his mind and it was the best thing I have ever done in my life. He changed his mind because of everything I did for him. He gave life a chance. He gave a life with me a chance. He gave us a chance at a life together. And that's all I could have hoped for and more.


	2. Chapter 2- Hands

Chapter Two- Hands

Days after first finding out Will was going to live, I started moving my belonging into the Traynor's spare bedroom. Mum thought it was her moving me out, but Dad and I explained to her that it's what I wanted and what Will wanted too. It also gave Treena and Thomas their room so when I did visit, I would just sleep in the box room. Nathan was overjoyed that Will wasn't going to Switzerland. He was even more impressed that I moved in and we had made up, considering I left the airport in a huff at Will the last time that he has seen me. Even though Will was going to be with us, hopefully for many years to come, Mr Traynor started drifting away. We all knew it was coming and I know that soon enough it'll end between them since Mr Traynor has his eyes on that red head. To be completely honest, I don't think that Camilla really cares much anymore. She's just overjoyed that Will is alive and that he is here to stay. I don't think she cares much about what is going to happen with her husband and the red head. But, I would know what's really going on in her head, looks can be deceiving.

Will and I have been growing even closer since I started living in the annexe with Will, as well as going back to my job as Will's carer. Everyday tasks seem to become more intimate. Everything we seem to do has some kind of meaning behind it. I find myself watching Will constantly. Not just because that's what Camilla told me to do six months ago, so he wouldn't find a way to kill himself. But because I want too. And also since Will decided on not going to Switzerland, also meaning that he wouldn't go trying to kill himself again, especially with me around all the time. As I do watch him, he is usually already staring back at me.

Will and I share intimate moments throughout the day. I find myself settling down in his lap as we watch a foreign movie with subtitles. My hand glazing over his chin after I wipe the shaving cream from his face. Running my hands through his hair as I straighten it after he has slept or after I cut his hair. If I'm leaning over him to give him a drink, his finger gingerly brush over my thigh, a shiver travelling up my spine. One time I was tucking him into bed and he captured my lips and I ended up straddling him. That was an awkward thing to explain to Camilla when she came in to see if Will was asleep.

Things between Will and I have never been better. I've been so happy to be here living with him and I know that he loves having me here all the time instead of just my working hours. Even though I told Camilla there was no need too, she continued to pay me for my working hours. The hours being from when Will woke up to when he went to sleep. I think she was just happy to have her son around and then not have to worry about how much she was paying me. I think at one stage she said that I deserved more, but I never could take any more. I sent most of my money back home for Mum and Dad. Even with Dad's job working for Mr Traynor, I couldn't help but give them the money. They always wanted to refuse when I came over and handed them the envelope every Sunday afternoon, but I just left it there and refused to take it back with me. It was the same routine every Sunday.

I love living in the annexe with Will. I love being around Will and having the opportunity to stay by his side without invading his privacy. Most nights, I will return to the spare room when I know Will is asleep. Though, sometimes when I feel like it, I quietly walk into his room and sit on the end of his bed. He never wakes up when I am in there, so it gives me the time to just sit in there and think about how happy I am that he is still here. I am always thinking about how lucky I am that I changed his mind. Yet, at nights- watching his chest slowly rise and fall- it makes me so happy. To know that his heart- so loving and full of life- is pumping his blood throughout his body, keeping him alive to live the next day. A few times I have fallen asleep on Will's bed, waking up to the sound of Will's voice asking why I was asleep at the end of the bed. The funny thing is, I don't care that Will may know that I watch him sleeping some nights. I don't care what anyone thinks. It's like me wearing the bumble tights. I may look ridiculous or seem ridiculous, but I love what I do and it makes me feel better about myself.

oOoOOoOo

"Clark?" Will's voice rings through the empty annexe, aside from myself.

It's a Wednesday afternoon and a few weeks after Will turned down going to Switzerland. Will had physio with Nathan for a few hours around lunch time. Aside from that, Will and I haven't done anything. We listened to some Mozart when I gave Will his shave this morning, I even trimmed it a little bit as it was getting a bit longer. Will has been by himself for around half an hour, every so often I walked past the office just to see if he was okay. When I did walk past, he gave me a smile which made me wonder what he could possibly be up too. I get up from the stool at the kitchen bench, walking into the office. Will sits in front of the blank television screen, his head craning to the side.

"What took you so long? You are like over five metres away from me." He says.

I walk so I am in front of him, crossing my arms in front of me and waiting for him to continue speaking, ignoring his previous comment. A

He continues to smile at me and I just smile back with my eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What?" I ask finally.

"Come here." He whispers, that smile turning into a smirk.

I walk over to him, placing my hands on his shoulders.

"What now? Are you going to tell me some deep dark secret?"

His smirk does come off of his face, he continues to smirk at me.

"Will, seriously. Tell me what is going on?"

"What makes you think there is a reason?"

I narrow my eyes at him, still smiling.

"You wouldn't seriously just want me here for my looks. I definitely know it's not because of my clothing."

Will chuckles and says,

"I would definitely only want you here for your looks. You are beautiful, despite what you think. You are the most beautiful thing in the world."

I just shake my head.

"But, yes. I did actually want you here for a reason. I want to show you something."

"What?"

"Stand between my legs."

I raise my eyebrows and burst out laughing.

"Don't laugh. Just do it. It's nothing ridiculous like what you are thinking. Just do it and stop giggling like a girty." He tells me.

I stop laughing and I giggle as I manoeuvre myself between his legs, my heels clicking on the floorboards. I watch my bluebird patterned heels as I try to stop my little giggles.

The next thing I know, I feel a pair of hands holding onto my waist. I gasp, looking down to Will's hand which hold onto my waist. I grab onto them, holding them there even tighter. I look up to Will and he has a huge smile on his face. I mirror his as I watch his eyes sparkle as he holds his hands on my waist. Irun my thumbs across his knuckles and it makes him smile even wider than he was before, if even possible.

"Will, you're… you're…"

"I know. I didn't think I would be able to ever do it. But, I have told Nathan that I wanted to try harder at the physio. We've been doing it for weeks. I am so glad that I can do it."

"This is amazing, Will! This is so good! How much more of this can you do?"

"That's as far as I can reach my hands, but with a bit more physio I should be able to move them a bit higher and possibly be able to move my wrists."

My hands move from his hands, running across his wrists and until they're cupping his cheeks. I lean forward, capturing his lips with mine. Our lips stay locked as I move closer to Will, my knees pressed against his thighs. Will's hands slip down until they are resting on my bottom. His cup my cheek weakly, still making me gasp in surprise. He bites on my lip at the same time and it makes my whole body tingle and I let out a moan. When I gasp really loudly, he pulls back slightly.

"You are very noisy." He whispers.

"You don't know what you do to me." I murmur.

He smiles and then I push my lips back to his. When his tongue runs along the seam of my lips, I let him in, kissing him even harder. A few minutes of this go by when our kisses become slower and slower. I pull back really slowly, letting our lips break apart slowly. I keep my eyes closed as I listen to our slow, shallow breathing.

"I love you, Lou." He breathes.

"And I love you, Will." I lean up and press a small kiss to his lips, almost proving my point.

oOoOOoOo

Later on that afternoon, Will and I got a visit from Michael Lawler, the wills lawyer. Just like before, Will and Mr Lawler sat in the courtyard talking over arrangements whilst I was pottering around the annexe wondering what to do. When I walked past the glass doors to the courtyard, Will would look over to me and give me a glare which told me that, 'Everything was fine and I'll tell you later anyways'. So, I would walk back around, settling for a tea whilst looking over some new possible holiday destinations for Will and I, and most likely Nathan too. I keep looking back at places which have beaches because of how much I loved being around the beach on our last holiday.

I've about narrowed three places down (all with beaches surrounding them) when I hear Will walk back through the glass doors, Mr Lawler out of sight. The soft hum of his chair becomes the only thing we hear as I watch him come over to me. His eyes glaze over the screen in front of me containing picture of the beautiful beaches of Hawaii as well as some information about a certain resort I am researching. Will reads the information on the page, reading over every little detail. After a few minutes, he looks back up to me, his eyes looking at me with curiosity.

"I figured I may as well start researching since you said you wanted to go on more holidays."

He smirks at me. A few moments go by and I say,

"What were you talking about? No more wills... right?"

"Yeah, no more wills."

He doesn't say another word. He continues to look at me until I can't take it anymore.

"Will, tell me!" I say with a smile.

He smiles.

"Miss Clark, always being so impatient."

"Will!"

"You'll find out eventually."

I glare at him and then get up and make myself another tea, asking Will if he wants one.

I make Will's and my tea. Will's being strong, one sugar and milky. Whilst mine is strong, two sugars and black. His tea always has to be that little bit cold, considering her can't sip the tea like we all can, being able to hold it in our hands. I put Will's tea in his cup and place it so he can sip from it as I sit in the chair I was previously, watching Will intently. A few minutes pass of silence and I place my cup onto the counter and I look Will deep in the eyes.

"Seriously, Will… Why was he here? What is going on?"

"Clark, I don't know why you just can't drop it."

I narrow my eyes at him.

"You know why. The first time he came here and I Googled him, I was horrified to find you had him visiting you."

"But, you know it's not for a will."

I feel myself growing sadder as he keeps what he has been talking about with Mr Lawler from me.

"Will…" I say, barely a whisper.

"Fine. God, you are keeping a surprise from being a surprise."

Will takes a deep breath and he lets it out slowly as he stares at me intently.

"I have a bank account open for you. I gave you a fair amount of the money I had left."

I gasp.

"Don't start hyperventilating now…"

"He was here to ask since I was still alive if I wanted to keep it open. And I wanted too. You deserve every cent that is in there. I will not let you give it back to me. I already have enough money. That's only a fraction of the money. You can open the account whenever you want… But there is enough in there for you to fly around and still have a decent amount so you can sit on your bum for the rest of your life."

I bring my hand to my mouth, covering my gaping mouth.

"Don't get all soppy on me, Clark."

I feel tears prick my eyes and let out an unwanted sob.

"Seriously, Clark. It's nothing huge. It's the least I could have done." Will tells me, wheeling himself closer to me.

I take one stride and I sit down in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my head into his shoulder. I feel his hand come to my waist and it makes me finally cry out. I sit like that for a few minutes, Will rubbing his hand back and forth as well as he can with his restricted movements.

"Will, it's nothing to you and something huge to me. You have no idea how much that means to me and how much I really don't want to take your money and live here in the annexe with you. I feel like I'm taking all of your belongings and home."

Will lets out a chuckle and he stills his hand on my waist, keeping it pressed as hard as he can. He moves his head the slightest to bring his lips to my head. He kisses my head and then rests it onto the place he kissed.

"You are taking everything I want you to have. My home is your home. I invited you. My money is yours. I gave it to you. What's mine is also yours." Will mumbles against my hair.

I smile and I don't dare to move my head from Will's.

"Whatever you say, Traynor." I say, muffled by his shoulder.

A few minutes pass and I can only hear our breathing and the 'whoosh' of the powerful winds coming from direction of the town, soon to bring us rain.

"You know you if you keep giving me all of these things, everyone will think that we are getting married." I say with a chuckle.

Will chuckles along, making whatever weirdness of that sentence unknown to us.

"That comes later on, Clark."

I can't help when my lips curl in an extreme smile at the thought of being married to Will Traynor. I close my eyes and keep myself in his arms for a few more minutes. Soon, Nathan arrives and it breaks us apart. He says the rain has already hit us and he goes on doing a few things which he needed to do just encase the weather will make him incapable of being here tomorrow. He runs me through a few things that I already fully aware of and then he leaves after he gets Will into bed.

I make us dinner and we eat it in his bedroom, watching the rain pelt against the glass panels. Will falls asleep after a while of talking and I watch him again, giving up on going on into my room, going around to the other side of the bed. I climb in and let myself lay my head again his chest. I hear his chest beating softly beneath me, wrapping his arm around myself and settling in against him. He wakes up, I look up at him, he smiles and I feel him rub his fingers against the skin on my shoulder. He takes a deep breath and falls back to sleep. Soon I join him in slumber, bringing myself to revel in the comfort he gives me within his arms.

oOoOOoOo

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and what I have put into it in which to make it mine!**

 **Will getting the movement in his arms is something that I have been thinking about for forever. I first read it in another Me Before You fanfic, and I loved the idea, though I tried to make it more mine.**

 **I would love to have some ideas for what people would like in the future of this fanfic. Ideas are always appreciated!**

 **I love feedback, good and back. I just love hearing my fans thoughts. Please lemme know!**

 **Reviews are very much appreciated!**

 **everlark4ever75 xox**


End file.
